Ninjitte Thunder
by Deth00-0000
Summary: What if Ivan Ooze was not destroyed but came back years later to fight the dino thunder rangers then they have to find the ninjitte powers with a romance between Conner and Kira. Just don't like Trent, and a better name to boot
1. Ivan Ooze Returns

Ok I don't own the power rangers or anything related to them and i think disney owns the power rangers which is kinda sad really, ee whatever like i said don't own anything of this stuff. and on a side note i don't like Trent i thought he was douche bag really and by the way my spelling sucks and on a related note this is a Kira/Conner story with some Tommy/Kim and some others just let me know if you want to see other pairings

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rise Ninjetti Thunder

It started like every other day in Reefside for Conner, Kira, Ethan, Dr. O, and Trent as they went after the monster of the day. Unknown to the rangers, a figure appeared watching muttering to himself under his breath. "I'll get you rangers just wait." He said before turning into purple ooze. After the battle the rangers sat back at the command center when Dr. Tommy Oliver thought the monster looked familiar, until it dons on him.

"Guys we have a major problem on our hands." Tommy said looking at the four teens.

"What's the problem Dr. O?" Ethan asks worried.

"One, Ivan Ooze." Tommy said worried even more."I have to make a few phone calls." He said as he got up and left the four teens confused, when three of them look at Conner hopping he knows what's going on.

"Why the hell is everyone looking at me.?" He asked just as confused as they are.

"Well you the Red ranger so that means you're the leader." Ethan said in an know it all manner.

Upstairs Tommy had just gotten off the phone with all the ninjetti rangers getting them to help him to finish Ivan Ooze once and for all, just putting down the phone he turned and saw Conner looking at him with a look wanting to know what was up and why he was freaking out on them all.

"Mind telling us why you freaked out on us?" Conner asked.

"Well he was an old enemy I thought was destroyed by Hayley's Comet." Tommy answered.

"Good, now tell that to them." Conner said annoyed.

"Alright I will he said." Turning and heading back down to the cave where the others waited. After spending three hours trying to explain to the new rangers after that he let them soak it all in until Ethan yells. "Oh shit! Your joking right?" "I'm afraid not Ethan." "Then what do we do?" Kira asked looking between Dr. O and Conner.

"Stop looking at me please." Conner said tired of everyone looking at him when he didn't know what was going on.

"You don…." As he was interrupted by the alarm going off and running to the screen seeing it was just Mesgoge's forces wreaking havoc.

"Suit up you guys, Conner I'm staying out of this so you're in charge." Tommy said as Conner nods his head.

"Dino Thunder! HA." All four yell in unison.

As they got to where the Tyrannodrones they started to attack when they suddenly turned into a group of purple creatures who started to knock the rangers around when they stopped and made room for some one. When Conner looked up and saw a purple creature look down at he saw a smile creep across his face.

"Haaa a new group of rangers oh what fun I'll have, and I think I'll start with you red ranger." Ivan said, picking up Conner with ease then throwing him into a nearby building causing it to fall down on him. After pulling himself out of the remains Conner finds himself face to face with Ivan Ooze again who summons a sword in his hands and starts slashing him multiple times, sending him flying backwards the others, when Conner tried to stand up only to fall down from the amount of pain shooting though his body Ivan then step closer and raised his flute.

"Well time to play the piper, good-bye little boy." Ivan said charging a powerful amount of energy in his flute sending down lighting hitting Conner and causing a huge explosion when he had been leavening nothing but his destroyed dino gem.

"Well until next time kiddies." Ivan said leavening a distraught Ethan, Trent, and even worse distraught Kira crying at the loss of her beloved Red ranger. When the three of them got to the back to the command center, they all slumped into chairs or anything they could find knowing they just lost their leader when Tommy walked back down with Rocky, Adam, Kim, Billy, and Aisha they all noticed there were only three of them, as everyone looked at Tommy he realized they had been lead into a trap and spoke.

"What happened? Where's Conner?" Tommy asked when Kira bolted to upstairs. When the other two didn't say anything he looked and saw the destroyed morpher of the Red Dino Ranger, he now knew Conner had been killed. He looked wide eyed at the two dino rangers and then looked at the Ninjetti rangers, with everyone, but Aisha and Kim who went to help her cope of a lost teammate.

"We still have a job to do if we don't do it more people could get killed." He said looking at the blue and white dino rangers.

"We know." Trent and Ethan said together.

"Now we have to figure out what to do." Tommy said to the Ninjetti rangers.

Three hours after the death of Conner, Kira sat in a room in Tommy's house laying on a bed clutching Conner's Red Dino Gem as if her life depended on it. Kira barely noticed Kim and Aisha in the room with her when she heard Aisha speak.

"Poor girl, she really must of loved this Conner guy to have an affect like this."

"I know what you mean if this had happen to Tommy I don't know what I'd do."

"I don't even wanna think about if that had happened to Rocky." Aisha spoke softly, when they both head Kira just as softly whisper "I love you, come back to me jock." Kira spoke with tears flowing down her checks, when she felt the red gem in her hands pulse to life. The gem filled her with a warm embrace that she knew belonged to Conner, then she heard the front door open and knew he was back.

Before Kim and Aisha could react the young yellow ranger ran passed them as fast as Conner's super speed, quickly following Kira into the living room as a beat up figure clad in red collapsed into Kira's open arms.

All the boys down stairs heard the front door open and heard Kira scream, when they reached the top of the stairs they all saw why she had screamed. As Ethan ran up stairs behind everyone else he saw Conner's body in Kira's tight embrace he shouted at the top of his lungs."CONNER!" Ethan yelled running up to his friend kneeling next to Kira.

He didn't know what happened all he remembered was lighting filling his body and then the next felt as if something swooped him away from Ivan Ooze, and then to hear a female voice say it wasn't his time yet. Then the next thing he knew he found himself in front of Dr. O's house feeling like he could collapse any second, didn't know how he made into the front door and open it but he had somehow done so only to be greet by Kira with tears running down her cheeks and then finally collapse seeing her smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok i felt like i was rushing it so keep that in mind please.


	2. Please don't leave me again

alright i don't own anything related to power rangers at all and i mean nothing at all

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ninjitte Thunder Legend

It had been three hours since Conner had walked though Tommy's house and collapsed into Kira's arms, Tommy had Ethan get him to a table to be looked over for injuries but found nothing but a few cuts that could easily be bandaged. After that he had Rocky, Adam, and Ethan carry him up stairs to one of the guest bedrooms with Kira quickly following behind, wanting to be there for him when he woke up. Trent had saw the look in her eyes when Conner came through the door and collapsed in her arms, he thought he had been killed by Ooze but somehow made it and then watched as she pinned after him and he didn't even know during the time he was being looked at Ethan had come up to him and spoke.

"Think she'll tell him when he wakes up?" Ethan asked.

"God I hope so." Was all Trent had said before Ethan helped Rocky and Adam take Conner up stairs with Kira following behind them, only noticing the others talking about a battle plan to finish Ivan Ooze off for good but it didn't include the Dino Thunder team just the Ninjitte team, which had pissed Ethan and Trent off to no end because they both wanted to get the bastard that did that to their leader but know it would lead to the same thing he felt powerless.

Just as Tommy saw Trent and Ethan mop he sees a white owl fly though the room then going up stairs, with Tommy following along with Rocky, Adam, Kim, and Aisha following it into Conner's Room. When Tommy stopped in his tracks to find Dulcea standing in front of both Conner and Kira, who then turned to face Tommy and the others.

"Ah Falcon, Ape, Wolf, Crane, Bear, and Frog it's been far too long since I've all you." Dulcea said.

"Now if you don't mind I have business with the newest Red, Yellow, Blue, White rangers." She said looking at Ethan and Trent to join her along with Conner and Kira. She then turned to look at the first Ninjitte.

"You will be pleased to know that you're powers have to restored, so you may take on Ivan Ooze on even terms, but for now I will have to take the Red, the Yellow, the Blue, and the White. I will allow them to say good bye before I take them with me." Dulcea spoke making it clear she wanted no but as to why she wanted to take the four with her, before speaking again.

"you have three hours before I'll take the three of you." She said vanishing.

Kira didn't know really know what had happened all she knew was this person named Dulcea needed to take Conner, Ethan, Trent, and her to some planet to find a power source powerful enough to destroy Ivan Ooze, Kira had no problem with finding a new power source to destroy Ivan but she was still worried for Conner because he hadn't woken up yet and that's what worried her the most.

The others had been so warped up in their own thoughts the that the only person to notice Conner walking up was Kira who shouted at the top of her lungs.

"CONNER, YOU'RE A WAKE!" Kira Yelled removing everyone else from their own thoughts that had just happened and turned to face Conner with Kira's arms throw around his neck in a tight embrace causing Conner to shout in pain at the sudden hug.

"Damn Kira let go of me its bad enough I feel like shit but the hug doesn't help either you know." He said looking at Kira with the trade mark McKnight grin.

"CONNER MCKNIGHT I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Kira yelled then nuzzling her head into his." Don't leave me like that again….please." Kira spoke softly, with tears running down her cheeks running on his chest.

As Conner looked down he could hear the hurt and worry in her voice and did the only thing he could think of he kissed her forehead.

Tommy noticed the change in the room and moved everyone out of the room and closing the door behind him so they could be alone.

Three hours had passed and true to her word Dulcea appeared to take the four Dino rangers with her.

"I have returned for the White, Blue, Yellow, and the Red ranger." Said waiting for Rocky to return with Conner and Kira. When the two had return she looked at them both and nodded for them to come stand next to Ethan and Trent.

"Now we shall leave you all until then you should be able to keep Ivan Ooze under control it would be until these four return will you be able to defeat him, and may the power protect you all." Dulcea said before vanishing with the four teens leaving Tommy and the others to deal with Ivan Ooze.


	3. Meetings and powers

Ok heres the new chapter i hope it doesn't seemed rush i hope i at least and i put some Dairanger things in there and don't worry about the dairanger refances if you don't get and i still have to say i don't like trent he's still an asshole

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ninjitte Thunder Legend

It had been roughly an hour after the Dino Thunder Rangers had been taken by Dulcea to receive ninjitte powers like Tommy, Kim, Billy, Adam, Aisha, and Rocky had done so many years ago. They spent most of the day thinking of ways to deal with Ivan Ooze themselves while dealing with Mesgoge , and dealing with Conner's, Kira's, Ethan's, and Trent's parents while they were gone remembering the time the six of them had done that themselves and coming up with an excuse as to why they hadn't been home in three or four days.

"Hey you guys remember the time we did this and how our parents freaked out?" Rocky said laughing at the whole thing.

"I remember I got grounded for a whole three months." Adam said laughing with Rocky.

"Hey I know why don't we get Aisha to kick Ivan Ooze in the balls sending him into another meteor!" Rocky yelled.

"Rocko, we've been passed this it won't work a second time." Aisha said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Well I thought it was a great ideal." Rocky mumbled to himself. After he had said that to himself another thought hit him.

"I know why don't we call Jason, Zack, and Trini back so we can spilt the group into two groups." Rocky said waiting for answer but all he got was looks of amazement.

"What? Was it something I said?" Rocky asked looking at everyone. When Aisha spoke.

"You know that's a great ideal Rocky, I knew you had a brain." Aisha said kissing him, before turning to look at the others.

"Well?"

"I can't believe I didn't think about that, we could get the three others fighting Mesgoge, while we focus on Ivan Ooze." Tommy said feeling stupid about not thinking about it.

"Wait they don't have their powers." Kim said looking at Tommy, who then spoke.

"Well Jason still has his powers." Tommy said looking at Kim.

"He does but how?"

"Well, remember the red mission awhile back."

"Yeah?"

"Well he was there as the first Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, so he should still have it." Tommy said before he heard a knock at the door."I'll get it." He said as he walked to the door.

Jason, Zack, and Trini had heard news of what was going on over in Reefside, when they had pulled into Tommy's house.

"Figures, he'd get a house in the middle of nowhere." Zack said dryly.

"Whatever, all I know is Ivan Ooze is back and they might need help. You saw what he did to the Red Dino Thunder ranger, right?" Jason said getting out of the car the three friends had driven to Tommy's house.

"Yeah I don't ever remember taking a beating that bad before." Zack said while fallowing Jason and Trini up to the front of Tommy's house where Jason knocked.

Tommy opened the door to find Jason, Trini, and Zack standing there already.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tommy asked shocked to see them already standing there.

"I think you know already Tommy." Trini said walking in with Jason and Zack following her in.

"Sorry I was going to call and ask for your help but looks like you beat me to the punch."

"Let me guess you want us to take care of Mesgoge right?" Jason asked looking at Tommy.

"Yeah how'd you know though?"

"Saw the Red Dino get blasted to hell." Jason said grimly.

"Well if it makes you feel better he didn't die."

"Well that's good to know, and where are they?"

"Dulcea took the four of them." Billy replied.

"Alright let's get this meeting started then." Jason said following the others into the Dino cave.

After being teleported Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent they found themselves in an old ruin overlooking a jungle and a pyramid standing out almost reaching for the heavens. Kira had been ripped from her thoughts when Conner blacked out still in pain after his fight with Ivan.

"Ethan, Trent I want you both to place Conner in the fire pit." Dulcea order before turning to Kira, so she could speak to her.

"I will need two things from you." She said pausing long enough for Kira to nod."The first is I need you to give me his gem and yours and then I will need you to lay down with him in the pit."

"WHAT YOU WANT HER TO LAY IN THE FIRE PIT ALONG WITH CONNER!" Both Ethan and Trent yelled together.

"I know what I'm doing it's the only way." Dulcea said looking at both of them before they grabbed Conner and put him in the pit.

"Now Kira you may take your place by Conner."

"Alright." Kira said laying next to Conner in the Fire pit.

"Now Ethan, Trent raise your hands together to form a circle around them." Dulcea ordered.

"Now close your eyes and let yourselves feel you're ninjitte animals." Dulcea said letting the four of them feel their animal spirits, while watching the flames engulf Conner and Kira both.

Conner had started to feel a strong sense of not being alone he also felt a warm claiming feeling as well when his thoughts are torn hearing a dragon roar with a phoenix cry, and it was also when he noticed Kira standing beside him. Kira stood next to Conner watching both the dragon and phoenix flying around each other until she noticed Conner looking at her when she spoke.

"Hey, you had me worried again." She said softly looking him in the eyes.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you there." Conner spoke just as softly as she had when the pair when torn hearing the dragon and phoenix speaking.

"It is good to see you again Conner and you as well Kira." The dragon's voice boomed across the room.

"Yes as it is good to see you both again as well." The phoenix's word filling the air around them a tender loving air.

"Ho..how do you know us both?" Conner asked looking at the dragon.

"I am your spirits, Mr. T-Rex." The phoenix said amusing herself at their own expense.

"Now you are just meeting us for the first time in your lives so don't fault from you're path."

"Wait do you two have names?" Kira asked.

"Yes, my name is Ryuuseioh, and this is Lin." Ryuuseioh said looking at Kira.

"Now I believe it is time for you both to return to your bodies." Lin said dancing around Ryuuseioh who was dancing around Lin as well.

"Oh and before I forget tell him how you feel." Lin said with a laughing Ryuuseioh.

When Conner opened his eyes he looked around and found the others wearing ninja outfits.

Ethan and Trent opened their eyes to find they had a white and blue ninja outfit while Conner and Kira had a yellow and red outfit, Ethan was the first one to notice the gold circle which had their animal spirits on them.

"Ethan you are the mighty blue rhinoceros, Trent you the mighty white cheetah, Kira you are the mighty yellow phoenix, and last but not least Conner you are the mighty red dragon."

"Wait, I thought I was the dragon of the group?" Trent asked.

"It's because of your speed young Cheetah." Dulcea said looking at Trent and then to Conner.

"So I see you've meet you're animal spirits."

"Yeah we kind of did meet them." Conner replied a little shocked she knew.

"Don't worry; I was the one that got you to safety after you're fight with Ivan Ooze along with Ryuuseioh." She said looking at Conner.

"Oh ok thanks then I guess, so what now." Conner asked.

"Tomorrow you all are going to the pyramid of power to receive your ninjitte powers." Dulcea said walking away before she turned to face Conner one last time."Oh and I think you should give a cretin bird some attention." Dulcea said laughing at some personal joke, when both Ethan and Trent looked at Conner and then at Kira.

"Wha….. oh, OH ok I will."

"See that you do." She said turning herself into an owl and flying away. Conner then looked at Kira and spoke.

"Shall we take this some place private?" He asked Kira, when he saw her looking away fast with her face a deeper red than his ninja outfit.

"Yeah, let's go some place more private." She said looking at Conner blushing, which made Conner blush as well, when Ethan spoke.

"Just GO ALREADY!!!" Ethan yelled at his friends, who both quickly left.

"About damn time." Trent said looking at Ethan.

"Yeah, it is about damn time." He said looking at the jungle, not seeing Dulcea still watching them all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok thats it for this chapter and let me know what you think of the choice of animals, and i'm going to say the reason i chose the cheetah for trent is becasue when he was morphed he moved really fucking fast.


	4. Dragon and Phoenix

Cookies for anyone that gets the super sentai refences and the princess bride refence in there but be warned that damn Cookie Monster might've of made off with the cookies so be warned. Please keep your hands and feet in the ride at all times, I don't feel like getting sued again that sucked ass man now I'm having to work the damn coner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dragon and Phoenix

As Conner led the way for both him and Kira to find a place they could talk on the urges of the others and their animal spirits, to talk about their feelings for each other. Conner had found a nice place where the remains of a small house standing out in the middle of a beautiful meadow when Kira spoke softly.

"Wow this beautiful." She said when she saw Conner looking at her.

"What is it Conner?" Kira asked looking into Conner's eyes waiting for him to answer her.

Conner looked at her for few seconds before he blurted it out.

"Kira I I I.." Kira watched as he stuttered trying to tell her that he liked her as well and thinking it was cute how much trouble he was having telling her so she did the first thing she could think of she kissed him.

Conner did know what hit him all he knew was that he was trying to tell Kira how he felt about her and then she was kissing him passionately which he didn't mind he was enjoying it just as much as she was and that was all he cared about at the moment.

High above both Kira and Conner were two flying figures flying around each other looking at the humans who had claimed them as their animal spirits, chuckling Ryuuseioh spoke.

"It seems actions speak louder than words **IS** indeed a very wise saying." Ryuuseioh said looking over at Lin, who answered back.

"Yes it appears to." She said laughing with Ryuuseioh, flying as close to each other as possible.

After what felt like years the kiss finally ended and Conner found Kira looking at him with a smile.

"I hope that answers any questions." Kira said laughing when Conner kissed her again and spoke.

"Yeah, yeah it does." Conner said looking at her and laughing together.

"Good because I could I wouldn't stand around here kissing you all day." She said trying to hide a blush but failed.

"Sure you couldn't." Conner said kissing her forehead.

Kira let him hold her before she pulled away and spoke.

"We should get back to them; they might wonder what happened to us." Kira said looking at Conner who signed and spoke.

"Yeah, yeah I guess." Conner said not liking the idea of going back to Ethan or Trent.

Tommy along with the rest of the Ninjitte rangers sat in circle with a fire in the middle of them all, hearing the cries of a rhino, a cheetah.

"Hey how come I can hear only two animals?" Rocky asked without opening his eyes.

"Rocky I have no idea why there are only two cries." Tommy answered back.

The six of them sat like that when the fire burned brighter and they heard the cry of a phoenix surprising everyone.

"Does that answer your question Rocky?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah it does." Rocky said.

An hour had passed by when Tommy thought it was the best time to call it a day when the fire in front of them burst into a huge wildfire hearing a dragon roar with all its might making all six ninja's jump scaring them all.

"What the hell was that?" Billy asked shocked looking at the fire that had died down.

"I I don't know." Kim said looking at everyone

"Wait did I hear a dragon roar?"Rocky asked.

"Yeah I think you did." Kim said thinking when she realized the call before that."Before that I think it was a phoenix too." She said getting nods from everyone else.

"A dragon and a phoenix, who do you think that could be?"

"I bet the dragon is Trent and the phoenix is Kira."

"No the cheetah is Trent while Ethan is the rhino and the phoenix would be Kira so the only one left to have the dragon would be Conner." Adam said looking at Tommy who nodded and spoke.

"Yeah Adam's right and it reminds me of Jason." Tommy said.

"Yeah I remember that day Zordon telling us our know zords and of course Jason had to get the strongest one, I remember how happy he was to go from a tyranno to a dragon." Billy said with a mused look on his face.

" I remember he wouldn't shut up about, god it was annoying." Kim said when a voice got her off guard.

"Yeah well I thought it was cool to go from a tyranno to dragon, and beside I remember you not shutting up about getting a firebird." Jason replied with Trini holding onto Jason.

"Fine whatever." Kim said mock pouting, and with that everyone laughed.

Ethan sat around waiting for Kira and they fearless leader to return from they're little talk when Trent hit Ethan with a rock in the back of his head.

"Oww." Ethan hissed back at the white ranger.

"Sorry Ethan." Trent said looking at Ethan when he was hit upside his head.

"Oww, what the hell." Trent said looking around to see Conner walking past him holding Kira's hand in his._ Wait Conner's holding Kira's hand_. He thought to himself but before he could get comment on it Ethan spoke first.

"So you two finally are going out?" Ethan asked looking at both Kira and Conner who nodded to answer, when Conner spoke.

"Yes Ethe we are going out, and Trent leave you're guys second in command alone." Conner said leaving both Trent shocked but an even more shocked Ethan standing there.

"Wait I'm in second in command?" Ethan asked looking at Conner who nodded and spoke.

"Well we don't have a black ranger anymore since Dr. O claimed his old power back." Conner spoke looking at Ethan and noticed Kira laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ethan asked shooting daggers at Kira who laughed even harder.

"Sorry it's just your face." Kira said in between fits of laughter.

"No it's not a joke either Ethan." Conner said with his free hand rubbing his temple before speaking again."Now if I said Trent was second in command that would a joke." Conner said before hear Trent say something right before Ethan spoke.

"Oh." Was all he could get out before Trent spoke.

"Hey what about me?" Trent asked looking at Conner.

"Trent don't start I chose Ethan because I trust him to lead if I'm missing in action or if I'm busy fighting a monster on my own." Conner said looking at Trent before speaking again."Look we don't have time for this right now and besides its getting dark out so let's get some rest." Conner said head towards a nice spot for both him and Kira to sleep.

"Night guys." Kira said yawning, with that everyone said their own good night before peacefully slumber.

It was late in the morning when both Conner and Kira woke up together with her head resting on his chest with his arm around her, smiling Kira spoke up.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" Kira asked as Conner kissed her forehead before replying.

"Like a baby." Conner said before both of them got up and looked to see both Ethan and Trent still sleeping.

"Alright sleeping beauties time to wake up." Conner said before he kicked Trent while Kira kicked Ethan.

"Damn it's too damn early to wake up." Trent said rubbing the sleep in his eyes away.

"Mommy I don't want to go to school." Ethan said before Conner heard a yelp coming from Ethan.

"I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER!" Kira hissed at Ethan before walking back to Conner cursing under her breath.

"Ok are we all good to go?" Conner asked as everyone gave him a nod.

"Alright let's go." Conner said leading the way into the forest below.

It had been three hours since the four of them starting walking when they came across a graveyard.

"Well this looks lovely for this time of the year." Conner said looking around when he caught Kira's gaze.

"What I'm not saying I want to build a summer home here." Conner said when Kira rolled her eyes at him.

Ethan walked around a skeleton looking in its eye sockets when he jumped away as a tail slammed right into the tree next to Ethan.

"Holy shit that came out of nowhere." Conner said looking at the moving skeleton running towards Ethan who jumped into the tree, avoiding a hit.


	5. Ninjetti Thunder to the Recue

Ninjetti Thunder to the Recue

Ethan had just jumped into the tree when the monster skeleton started to go on a rampage trying to get whoever it could to tear apart.

"Ethan see if you can jump on its back to find a way to beat this thing." Conner yelled as he dodged its tail as it swung at him only to hit a tree breaking it in half.

"Shit, this thing packs a punch." Conner heard Trent say as he punched it in the face.

"Dumbass what the hell are you thinking trying to punch it in its face?" Kira said before being backed in a corner by it.

"Kira watch out." Conner yelled jumping on its back as Ethan jumped down and went to help Kira get out of the way before it rammed the spot where she was.

"Shit." Conner said as the skeleton tried bucking him off only to have him hold on tighter.

Kira watched as Conner fought for control on the back of the skeleton when she remembered Tommy talking about it once."Conner grab around the neck bone you may be able to cause it to break." Kira said as she watched her boyfriend do as he was told.

Conner heard Kira say thing about the neck bone so he nodded in response and grabbed around the neck bone finding what she told him to find.

"Got it!" Conner yelled as the skeleton fell apart with Conner falling down on his ass, with Kira, Trent, and Ethan rushing towards him to help him up.

"You ok Conner?" Kira asked as both Ethan and Trent running up to them both.

"You ok?" Ethan asked looking at their leader who nodded and spoke.

"Yeah I'm now I know how a bull rider feels like." Conner said as stood up looking at the three before speaking again."Guys ready to go on?" Conner asked where he was greeted with nods from everyone."Let's go then." He said walking further into the forest.

It had been another three hours when they reached the pyramid with a pool with mist coming out of it, with five stone figures that looked like guards rather statues when Trent broke the silence.

"Well that was easy." Trent said as soon as they walked in front of the giant door when the guards came to life and started to come towards them, when Conner, Kira, and Ethan looked at Trent and spoke.

"You just had to say it didn't you?" Ethan asked looking at Trent who shrugged and answered back.

"How the hell was I supposed to know?" Trent asked as he ducked a hit aimed for his head when Conner called them both.

"Less talkie more fightie." Conner said dodging a blow from a creature wielding two small axes.

"Shit what the hell's wrong with you?" Asked dodge another blow from the crazed monster when he punched it in the face only to have it roar in anger and to take another swing at him breaking its two axes.

"Ha take that asshole." Conner said before roundhouse kicking the creature in the face breaking a piece off of it causing more roars of anger and pain from it.

Kira and Ethan had decided on tag teaming two of the five monsters when Trent was sent their way back a powerful kick landing in front of both Kira and Ethan who helped the white ranger up.

"Thanks." Trent said before kicking the creature that had knocked him down back with an equally powerful kick forcing it into the pool of acid melting it once it hit the pool.

"Nice one Trent." Ethan said before kicking the monster into the oncoming monster headed towards Kira causing them both to stagger back only to both Kira and Trent both come flying towards them sending them both flying towards the walls of the pyramid cracking them both. Seeing the lull in the fighting Ethan charged forward using his dino power he smashed both the creatures both looking back at his team mates.

"Great job Trent and you too Kira." Ethan said before he heard Kira scream.

"WHERE'S CONNER!?" Kira asked before finding him fighting two of the five creatures by himself.

Conner was amazed at how well he was doing when faced with fighting two creatures at once. One of the creatures came forward swinging at him when he ducked and punched the monster in the chest t greeted by the howling in pain as its friend came forward trying to kick him only to have Conner swipe its legs out from under it sending it down the side of the cliff shattering in a million pieces.

Kira watched in horror and awe as Conner not only had taken on one but two of the stone creature watching as he made short work of one and then moved on to fight the last one, trading blow for blow only to dish back what it dish at him.

Conner took the time to jump all the way back down with it fallowing him down landing in front of the four teens charging at Conner. As Conner watched the creature com towards him he charged the monster himself doing a dive kick sending the creature right into the pyramid.

"Alright Conner." The three other teens said as they joined him where he was.

"Eh it was nothing really." Conner said as Kira came up to kiss him.

After Kira pulled back she looked at him before she hit his arm.

"CONNER MCKNIGHT YOU DO SOMETHING THAT STUPID AGAIN AND I WILL PERSONALY KILL YOU MYSELF!" Kira yelled before kissing him passionately.

Conner stood there not knowing what to say or do it had only been a day since they started going out and already she was pissed at him for doing something he thought was the right choice.

"Ummm…. What was that for?" Conner asked slightly confused at what at just happened.

"I could've lost you that why." Trent said not even looking at him when a part of the temple opened up revealing a small pyramid with four different animals on them.

"Wow." Was all Ethan could get out while Trent's jaw drop at the sight of the power pyramid.

"You can say that again." Kira muttered to herself as she turned to look at the source of the power before them.

As the four teens stared at the power pyramid four gold animals started to flow out of the coming towards the four teens. The first one to come was Ethan's blue rhino that looked like it was charging at him, While Trent's animal was next to him as the white cheetah came running towards him.

Kira noticed the yellow phoenix Lin come towards her circling her as she made her way around to the center of her yellow ninja outfit before entering it.

Kira looked as he saw the mighty red dragon Ryuuseioh snaking his way around him.

Conner felt Ryuuseioh unleash his ninjitte power along with the other's as he watched them all go back to their own union forms, before seeing a bright light engulf them all.

Jason, Tommy, and Rocky along with the other mighty morphin and Ninjitte rangers fought Ivan Ooze along with Mesgoge's own monsters as if dealing with Ooze wasn't enough the ugly dinosaur needed in on the action as well. Jason along with both Tommy and Rocky fought against Ooze while the others fought the minions and monsters of the day when everyone noticed a bright light reveling Kira, Ethan and Trent fully morphed quickly helping the others fight the monsters and henchmen.

Kira noticed Conner hadn't been with them or near them when they arrived, but thought it was best to leave it alone until after the battle she saw a red blur go by leaving the henchmen and monsters lying on the ground when Conner arrived in his ninja outfit. Kira noticed the outfit was different now than it had been the day before hand it changed from red to both red and gold sporting metal plating on his arms legs and even his chest.

Conner was amazed at the speed and power he now had, fighting became easier than it should have been one punch at sent an Oozeman flying though the air crashing landing into three other monsters when another one came towards him with fist flying when he simply grabbed the fist and crushed it in his hand before kicking the thing towards whoever was closer. As he sent the last drone flying through the air he spotted Jason, Tommy, and Rocky fighting Ivan Ooze who were holding they own but it seemed Ivan was too powerful for even the three of them when he jumped kick Ooze in the back of the head before swiping his legs out from under him.

"You again red ranger?" Ooze asked looking at the newcomer ducked a shot aimed for his head.

"No I'm fairy god parent." Conner replied before grabbing Ooze's hand and throwing him into a building.

"You'll pay for that boy." Ooze growled at Conner who ducked another below meant for his head.

"Like I haven't heard that one before." Conner said as he dealt a swift kick to Ooze's gut before jumping away from his sword.

"Enough of this childs play." Ivan Ooze said charging his power when Conner noticed and grabbed his new morpher.

"Dragon Buckler!" Conner shouted when Ivan shot the energy he charged at him causing a huge explosion.

"CONNER!" Everyone shouted in horror as the ball of energy hit Conner.

While everyone was waiting for the smoke to clear they all heard Conner yell.

"Dragon Wheel!" Conner shouted as two cartwheels of fire broke through the smoke and made contact hitting Ivan Ooze sending him flying into a couple of monsters.

Kira stood still as she watched Conner walk of the smoke fully morphed walking toward Ivan Ooze when Ethan said what was on all their minds.

"Whoa check out his armor it's like he went out all battlizer." Ethan said when Rocky walked up beside him and spoke.

"What the hell's a battlizer?" Rocky asked looking at Ethan who shook his head when Billy spoke up.

"Let me guess a battlizer is something the red ranger of the team gets right? Like an upgrade." Billy said looking at Ethan and nodded.

"What the hell, how come I never got a battlizer." Rocky said looking at Billy who shrugged when Jason along with Trini and Zack showed up.

"Well for thing Rocky Jason should've been the first one to get one." Trini said looking at Rocky when who was confused.

"When did you guys get here?" Rocky asked not noticing the three of them walking up to them.

"Just now why?" Trini asked when they were going to talking about something else when Kira yelled at them.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP WE HAVE A FIGHT GOING ON HERE!" She yelled when they all turned to see Conner walking towards Both Elsa and Zeltrax running towards Conner both with their swords raised high both yelling.

Conner stood still waiting for both Elsa and Zeltrax to finish yelling just to get to him, when they finally did Conner grabbed both Elsa's and Zeltrax's weapons and then smashed them in his hand right punching Zeltrax causing a huge crack in his armor before he kicked Elsa sending her flying away.

"Damn you red ranger I'll get you." Hissed Zeltrax as he disappeared along side when Conner turned his attention to all the monsters and henchmen that had been summoned turned their attention back to the rangers when Conner stepped forward when a two cannons appeared on his back.

"Dragon Cannons." Conner shouted as he opened fire on the monsters and henchmen destroying them all before the cannons reverted back to a backpack like state.

"Holy shit I don't think I've ever seen that much fire power before." Jason said looking at Conner who turned and walked back to them all.

"Funny I think my power doubled." Conner said looking at them all.

"Yeah I think you're right Conner." Tommy said walking up to his student.

"Hey you know it's weird but why haven't the monsters…"

"Trent you finish that sentence and I will for the love of god kick your ass myself." Conner said remembering the last time Trent said something was too easy, when the monsters he just destroyed became giant causing Conner to sign.

"TRENT!" Conner yelled shaking his head in disbelief.

"Sorry." Trent said meekly.

"We need Ninjitte power now." The first ninjitte rangers yelled.

"Guess we're left out for now uh." Zack said looking over at Jason still holding on to his Dragon Strike sword.

"Yeah for now." Jason said when he noticed the others shout.

"I call upon the mighty Rhino." Ethan yelled seeing the rhino run towards the fight.

"I call upon the mighty Cheetah." Trent yelled jumping towards the cheetah

"I call upon the mighty Phoenix." Kira yelled jumping towards Lin

"I call upon the mighty Red Dragon." Conner yelled hearing the call of Ryuuseioh.

"Wow that dragon puts to shame to both Tommy's and my." Jason said looking at Ryuuseioh who roared grabbing a flying monster dumb enough to fly close enough to him.

"Sucks to be that monster." Zack said watching Ryuuseioh bite the monster destroying it.

Kira saw Kim having a hard time shaking a flying monster, swooping down she used Lin's wings that had blades on them cutting the monster in half when five more showed up and started firing shooting them both.

"Whoa do they ever give up?" Kira asked when Conner called them both.

"I have an idea; I need you two to lure them all up to into the clouds so Ryuuseioh and I can take them down." Conner said when Kim spoke.

"Alright that sounds like a plan and who the hell is Ryuuseioh?" Kim asked when Kira answered back.

"I'll tell you later ok?" Kira asked.

"Alright you'd better." Kim said as they both lead them to Conner and Ryuuseioh who made short work of them all when Ethan's voice broke through the silence.

"Conner, Kira, and Kim we kinda need your help." Ethan finished after being thrown like a rag doll.

"Right we're on our way." Conner said flying towards the monster that had thrown Ethan when Trent's zord came running towards the monster only to meet the same fate when a thought came to Conner.

"Guys let's bring them together now." Conner ordered as Kira, Trent and finally Ethan joined them.

"NINJITTE THUNDER DRAGON PHOENIX MEAGAZORD!" All four of the ninjitte thunder rangers shouted as Ryuuseioh transformed turning into a large part of the meagazord while Ethan's rhino came apart to form the leg armor along with the chest armor, while Trent's cheetah became and lastly apart of Lin becomes the backpack along with the helmet.

"Alright let's do this." Conner said looking to see Kira sitting below him while Ethan and Trent sitting on either side of her.

The monster that had given the others a hard time stopped and looked at the new megazord in front of it before laughing.

"You think a new one is going to help you?" The monster asked as the Dragon Phoenix Megazord took a few steps forward before punching the dinosaur monster sending staggering a bit before he started to attack it's self.

The monster's attack had been just letting loose a swipe of the claw and then tried to grab them which hadn't worked out the way the monster had wanted only to get grabbed instead and then throw over to the Ninja Megazord who quickly grabbed the monster then threw it towards the sky where the Falconzord fired it's cannon's destroying it and what was left of the other monsters.

"Well that was fun." Trent said as everyone got back to Tommy's place.

"Trent I'd run if I were you." Kira said looking at Trent who looked confused.

"Why?" Trent asked not sure as to why he should run.

"Well how about my boyfriends still pissed at you for jinxing us." Kira said smiling when they all heard Conner yell.

"Trent, where the hell are you?" Conner yelled walking into the room seeing Trent."There you are." Conner said walking closer to Trent when he ran out of the command center with Conner hot on his heel.

"Told you so." Kira yelled after Trent, when she looked back at everyone was laughing at Trent and Conner causing her to start laughing as well.


	6. NOTE

Note

Ok I'm leaving a note to say I won't be updating for awhile because I have shit due for school and online class so I might update during x-mes break and I'll go from Ninjitte Thunder, Red Thunder, Flight of Love, 8 Years, Mega Blast and I'm might update Kamen Rider Ash. So like I said it will be awhile before I update so sorry if it takes awhile.


End file.
